Psycho Girl in Love - Sent to Hell
by Nana Patricia
Summary: Eina, a psycho girl currently in love with Juu. She will do anything to keep Juu on her side. But, how about the teacher that also love Juu? And what will she does? Or... she will sent to the hell? A lot of OC with Ai Enma and her friends inside. Contains some problems with grammar and typo. Some violence inside.
1. The Breakdown!

Bloody Triangle Love - Dead End

**Eina PoV**

Yay! Finally I get Juu! I get his heart! With pleasure I hold Juu's hand and show to everyone "This is my new boyfriend". Juu also nice to me, today we had some dating at Amusement Park. I don't finish the school, I just have the lessons until 2nd break time. This is for my love, Juu. Everything I do just for keep his love to me!

"Eina, let's go to the amusement park near here! We can dating together, eating together and buying the things together!" say Juu with his motorcycle. Actually, we attend on same school but different classes. At this Senior High School, the students is allowed to bring the motorcycle. But Juu is underage, he still 10th class and I already 11st class. I don't care what people say to me, the important thing is Juu doesn't look to any women.

**Amusement Park**

"At first, where should we go?" I ask to Juu. He says we must go to "Love Fountain". We throw the coins to the fountain, for promising we are always together forever. After throwing coins, we go to "Love Rollercoaster". We hold one each other. I am afraid if this time last for a short time.

"Ahhhh! Cotton Candy!" I turn crazy when seeing a cotton candy. I'm sorry, Juu! I can't resist my sweet tooth! "Awww... I want to buy one Juu~ I want to buy~" say me to Juu. Juu only smiles and buys the cotton candy I want. It's so fun!

Tommorow I have a mathematic exam, but I don't care. I only want stay with Juu forever. Usually I get a bad score instead, so for what I study hard? Juu is a smart boy. He can get a nice score even he don't study. I want to buy the earrings.

"Juu, how about a pair of earrings for us?"

"It's good, no matter! I always want pair things like that!" says Juu with a warm face. We buy the earrings, and we wear it together! Some lovey-dovey scene on my heart! FINALLY! I can show everyone if I and Juu are the best couple in this world!

**School**

"Eina, your Math Test is ZERO! You know what your punishment!? Go jog around the courtyard for 50 times!" say my killer teacher named Trish. Trish the pig, you think I burned by your words!? Hello?

I swallow my tablet. Sst! This is a secret! This is a Dextro Pill. I use it for my running ability. So I can run as fast as I can without any hesitation. I see Juu at the far side! My ability turned 30x faster than usual. And finally I can finish it!

"My teacher, I have finish it."

"Yes, you can. The court is onl m, you know. Good work. Be good tommorow," say Trish the pig. Be good? NEVER! I will NEVER be good! I am a bad girl who love drugs and drinks! Trish the pig, I will murder you tommorow! Hahahaha! Goodbye old-pig teacher!

"I can feel in my heart, that something strange. Better to me to have a relationship with Juu," say Trish with a very-very small voice. I feel danger! My Juu will be unwilthy pig's lover! I must search how to murder Trish the pig.

**Home**

I take my knife and a voodoo doll. I imagine this doll is Trish the unwilthy pig, and the knife will hurt her forever from inside. I murder her by stab her head and then kiss my Juu! I drink a vodka, and then I go to bed. Before I go to bed, I watching some killer in action.

**2 Weeks Later...**

"I am sorry. I can't keep this relationship again. I'm sorry, but..." say Juu to me. "But what!?" I take the knife and start to stab Juu. A beautiful girl suddenly appear to me. "Hello, my name is Ai Enma. Why you so psychotic and lunatic?"

"No matter, Ai Enma. But I WANT TO STAB TRISH THE PIG!" I cried and shouts. I'm lucky! Trish the pig appears in front of me! This is the time to stab her! When I stab her...

"It's not good, Eina. You murder me and... I have this thing. When I remove the string..." say Trish the pig. "I can sent you to the hell. Don't worry, when I died, I also go to hell with you," say Trish the pig once again. "But, this is not mine. This is Juu's. Juu said to me when he doesn't like the way you act. He thinks he want to take you to the Lunatic Hospital. Actually, I am Juu's fiancee. Look at this ring! I will stab you back!" say Trish the pig with her blood tears because I stab her. But...

Her Katana clashes my stomach. I'm sorry world, I leave you. Juu seems want to untie the string from the straw doll Ai Enma gives.

"I don't die because you only stab my ears," say Trish the pig one more time.

...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**?**

"Ah, where is it?" ask me to the beautiful girl near me. Her name is Hone-Onna. "You are in the hell!" say Hone Onna. She shows me a crowd, like Amusement Park. "How with play shoot – shoot?" says Ren and then he shoot me. It's pain...

"Yay! Ren the eyeball is win! You are lose!" say a child named is very bubbly.

Ai Enma appeared once again at my eyes.

"Oh, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness..."

I scared. Her eyes...

"Bringing torment and pain to others,"

"Oh, damned soul wallowing in your sin"

"How would you like to see what death is like?"

After she says her quotes to me suddenly I go to hell and I can't do anything. This is very hot... I can't do anything here! The spider... the big spider! This place is scary! Mom! Help!

**Author PoV**

After Eina sent to hell by Ai Enma, Juu becomes happy. "Actually I don't love her. But I love you. I untie the straw doll for you. For our happiness," say Juu to Trish.

"She sent to the hell because her psychotic..." say Juu. Trish cries, but she cries because happy. That is happy tears.

"Thank you for help me know more deep about Eina. She always call me 'unwilthy pig', 'old pig' and etc. I found it on her bag," say Trish.

"But when I die, I go to hell. So I can together forever with Eina," Juu says to Trish. Trish is emotionally burned, and she takes her katana to stab Juu. She cuts Juu's head and broke Juu's heart.

"You are liar, Juu," say Trish.

"You have many relationship with the girl I don't know."

"I am sorry, but this is the best choice. I must kill you. Because some reason."

**DEAD END**

**I am sorry, the story is kinda weird and unnatural... The reason Trish kills Juu at the next chapter, Okay? Next chapter is an epilogue for explaining some "weirdness" on the story and explaining Eina's life before have a relationship with Juu.**


	2. The Reason

**Psycho Girl in Love**

**Ch.2: Flashback and the Reason**

_Flashbacks_

**Eina's PoV**

I am just a regular schoolgirl. I never go to Shibuya, or Enjo Kosai. But my life changed until that day. The day I go to the blind date. I have dating with random boys. I want to see the boys. I want to know about them more. "Hello, Eina," the random boy says to me. "Eina! You come here only this time, huh?" say Naka. Silent. I answer "Yes" because this is only time I come to here. I confront to the random boys and say "hello" to them. "Do you want to dating with me? I have stressed today because something and I want to search the pleasure," say one from the random boys. I agree.

We go to the Mall by car. The mall is very big. This is the first time I see the Mall like this! I hope this date will be fun... "Eina, I would like to you eat at that restaurant," say the boy picked me from the blind date. "I don't know you. Give me your name!" I say to him. "Yoru Amethyst. Because you want me to give my full name, so I want your full name too. Who is your full name?" I show him my ATM Card. "Eina Mabelle," say Yoru. "A nice name."

At the restaurant, Yoru buys me some _ala-carte _foods for me. There are Chicken Steak, Bolognaise Spaghetti and a orange juice. Wait... why he buy only a orange juice? "I buy one orange juice because I want do a kiss with you via straw," say Yoru to me. He is kinda romantic, though. I always want have a boyfriend like this. Think if we were real couple... Yoru takes a knife and fork. He cuts the steak for me! He is very kind to me. After eating, Yoru pays all the foods and we leave the restaurant.

**Department Store**

"You can buy all the thing you want, my dearest," said Yoru. He is a kind of liar! Only 1 hours after know him, he already call me "dearest"! Oh la la... "I don't want anything but you," I say to him. He smiled and then he buys a gown for someone I don't know. After that, we go to the car park.

**Car Park**

I see a beautiful girl with a mad girl. The mad girl says, "Ooooh, this is the reason you can't take me to the out town!? I am your girlfriend" "Liar! I will send you to the hell!" Yoru says, "She is just my friend. Only you the person I loved." Yoru already have a girlfriend!? Why I don't know before? And she is... Trish! My teacher! "You lied!" says teacher Trish. "And you, Eina, I will never forgive you! I will say to a person to send you to the hell, too! Remember that!" says Trish. "Trish the pig..." Trish sends Yoru to the hell via hell communication.

I leave that place and go to the home yard by taxi. I cry as I can. I wish I will protect someone I loved. I will kill anyone who want to harm my love or my love story. Trish is the pig! She is nice outside... but rotten inside! I take my scissors and try to cut my hand. But I can't. The scissors is too blunt. No, no, no! I will kill another people by my hands!

Trish is Yoru's boyfriend and she is envy! From Yoru (before go to the Department Store), Trish the pig is very possesive girl. After his death, I sure Trish-the-pig will search another person! I will search another love. I wish!

"Why you crying here?" ask Juu, my neighbour, also my junior. "My heart is broken... can you fix my heart? I will protect you forever. But, I will kill any women you see and you loved beside me. Okay?" I ask to him. "I sure I can!". After that, we had some friendship and good relation each other.

**2 weeks later...**

"I am sorry, I am Trish's lover."

"No matter. Keep me as your secret lover. Even I showed to everyone you are my lover, but no one know we are lover, huh?" I say. "Yes."

After that, I see Juu with another girl at the street. With another girl again, in the supermarket. Another and another girl. But I keep my angry feeling because I don't want lose Juu.

**Author's PoV**

Eina get depressed day by day. Until Juu ask for apologize to her and Eina accepts Juu again in her heart. Eina apologizes him, but Eina starts to get drunk, smoke and use drugs. That is for resist her depression (actually NOT) and make her happier through her life.

**Trish's PoV**

Actually, I am an assassin. I send Yoru to the hell because my emotion. He is the person I love. I have a task, must kill Juu. Juu never says to anyone if he have unpaid credits for $200,00. I sure the credits is for the girls! I must murder him. The due date is 3 months after this. His inner body will be selled and gived for the hospital. Actually I can't kill him because after break with Yoru, he is the person I loved. But this is the task from the bank. I can't deny it.

**FIN**

**I feel the story is weird, but if you want to flame, just flame it. But choose the words carefully. Flame for goodness, not for fulfil your angriness! **


End file.
